Velvet and Diamonds
by Nileonine
Summary: This is a book I'm am writing. It isn't a fanfic (sorry to disappoint ). Vel as a girl whose magic is different than everyone else she knows. Follow her journey as she tries to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, amazing people! This is an original story. I've had this idea for a while and I'm finally writing it. Here we go.**

* * *

Vel woke, pushing the sheets of her bed to the side. She had another dream. Vel looked at her vanity and there it was, the dream object, glittering like they always did. Vel slid off her bed slowly approaching the sparkling hat, A top hat, it was an odd colour, a peacock green, shimmering like pixie dust. Vel picked it up looking at it. She didn't quite remember what part of the dream this was from, but she did remember that the person wearing it had vibrant turquoise eyes with gold flecks. But Vel didn't recall what he/she had looked like other than the eyes. Vel looked at herself in the vanity mirror, she tentatively put the top hat on, it looked pretty with her blonde hair. Vel opened a drawer in the desk to get out a blue ribbon, she wrapped it around the base of the hat, cutting off a strip and using a pin to hold it there until she could stick it there permanently. Hanging the hat on her bedpost, Vel grabbed a brush and straightened her hair. Using her teeth to open the pin as she held her hair with her other hand, taking the front, she barretted it to the rest of her hair. Vel went to her wardrobe and donned a simple purple gown, with mid-to-long sleeves that ended in lace, before going down to breakfast.

Vel came down the stairs to the dining hall a table was already laid out with breakfast delicacies and morning pastries. Vel loved the flaky crust of the danishes they occasionally spread, she prefered the lemon over the cherry but, you mustn't eat the same thing all your life. Vel took a seat on the right side of the rectangle table laying a napkin over her skirt. Looking around, she saw that her father was also sitting at the table helping himself to sausage. Vel looked down the hallway leading to her parents quarters and asked her father,

"Where's Mother?"

Her dad looked at her, swallowing a bite of sausage

"She's doing her hair, she'll be down in a second, dear."

Vel nodded she grabbed a danish and some bacon. Vel also looked among the plates and bowls for her absolute favourite thing at breakfast time. Vel saw them and asked the nearest maid, her name was Nina she remembered if she could bring over the waffles.

"Of course milady." Nina walked over to the other side of the table lifting the platter of waffles. Nina also grabbed the bottle of syrup from the end of the table.

"Do you want anything to drink miss Velna?" She asked as she walked over with the plate and bottle of maple syrup.

"Yes, may I have some orange juice, Thank you" Vel replied carefully placing two waffles on her plate and drowning them in syrup. Nina poured Vel some orange juice until her glass was almost full.

Vel's brother Chris came crashing down the stairs ruffling his hair and pulling off a red tie, tossing it onto the floor. Vel's mom came down the stairs after him but it was too late, Chris had already sat down and stuffed his face with eggs.

"Christopher James Mason Helique! get back over here this instant! I will not have you looking like one of those Fallan boys! With their frizzy hair and their shirts all wrong…" Vel's mother trailed off no doubt critiquing the entire Fallan family.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could go to the city gardens to sketch," Vel asked her mom "After lunch of course." She added hurriedly when her mother's eyes darkened.

"Velna, I am not in the mood to discuss this right now," she said waving Chris over. He grabbed a piece of bacon before his mom caught him, shoving it in his mouth. and then floated over to his mother. Chris didn't like it when their mom used her telekinesis but that might be because his powers hadn't manifested. Vel's powers only occurred when she dreamed. But her doctor told her that her power was much more powerful than anyone else with prestidigitation had. Vel could actually create the objects, not just a pixie dust image. Even though when her objects first appeared they glittered like pixie dust.

When Vel was almost done with breakfast she asked her dad if she could go sketch after lunch.

"Well Velna I'll have to check this afternoon's schedule, but I think you can, I'll let you know for sure at lunch." Her father replied wiping his mouth and getting up from the table. Vel went to her room after a last bite of danish and stacked her things for that afternoon, a sketchbook, a purse of pencils, and an eraser. Vel brushed her hair once more before leaving, she also put on the top hat being careful not to poke herself. Her mother came around and took her to her class for practising her power.

* * *

"Hello Vel, welcome back I hope you had a wonderful weekend." Mrs Kopin said.

"Yes, I dreamt up another thing this morning."

"Oh? Well did you bring it?"

"Yes." Vel took off the hat and handed it to her teacher. Mrs Kopin gently took it.

"Beautiful hat." The hat still glittered like pixie dust from this morning. Mrs Kopin tried to brush the sparkles off but they stayed, which normally didn't happen. Mrs Kopin tilted her head at the hat inspecting the inside.

Vel took a seat after she got the hat back, going to her normal seat in the third row of the classroom. Vel waved to her friends sitting in the first row. Her friend Ray gave Vel a smile and lifted his pen using telekinesis. Vel raised her eyebrows and dramatically lifted her pen with her fingers, smiling at Ray. He pointed to Safiya and drew a big smile on his face with his finger. Vel did the same sign pointing to herself. They both laughed and turned to the teacher. Mrs Kopin was sorting their small class into groups so they could practice teamwork. Vel silently wished she would be in a group with at least another person who had prestidigitation and one of her friends.

"Yala you are with Raylen and Lucy and Vel. Mino, you are with Lucien and Skylar. Safiya you are with Alya and Trey. You are going to create a fountain, using these materials" Mrs Kopin gestured to a pile of stone chunks at the front of the room.

"Go form a plan with your group members." She said.

Vel grabbed her things and walked over to Ray and Lucy and Yala.

"Hey Dreamer, What did you make today?" Rey asked slinging his bag over his shoulder. Vel smiled, stopping.

"I dreamt up this top hat, it's a beautiful hat, but it's still glittering." Vel took the hat off her head and passed it to Rey, who twirled it on his finger.

"Maybe it's supposed to glitter."

"Helloooo, we are supposed to build a fountain, let's get to work," Yala said snapping her fingers.

"Here's the plan, Rey you give the pieces to Vel, who will work on sticking them together, and since we are obviously not using real plumbing, I'll create the illusion of running water. Lucy can design the fountain, and Vel, try to stick them as close to the design as you can, the less there is to cover the easier it is to sustain the glamour." Vel and her partners nodded.

"Ok let's get to work. Lucy, you go with Rey to pick out the pieces we need." Vel walked over to the bucket of cement and scooped a clump with her hands, this was Vel's favourite part, Actually using her hands. All the others used their telekinesis to lift the cement, Vel liked doing things for real. Vel walked back to where Yala was standing and dropped the glob of cement into their bucket. Lucy and Rey walked back with some pieces of stone floating in the air behind them. Lucy got a big piece of paper and squeezed her eyes closed, the paper shimmered and black lines appeared making the exact blueprints Lucy thought of.

Vel looked at the stone pieces and the blueprints to find the shapes she needed, Rey did the same.

"Lucy, we're missing this." Rey pointed to a piece in the middle. Lucy nodded,

"Yala and I will go over to the pile and try to find a piece that looks like it. You help Vel."

Rey turned to the pieces that they had collected earlier and lifted them all. Vel grabbed one of them and used the cement to cement it to the base plate Mrs Kopin gave out. Vel double checked the blueprint and selected another piece. Rey looked at the blueprint and lined up the pieces. Vel checked them anyway. Vel looked around waiting for Lucy to get back with the next piece rubbing her hands so the concrete didn't harden to them. She looked at Safiya, who was pointing to pieces of her group's fountain. Lucy came back with the middle piece they were missing, Rey looked at her struggling and lifted it for her putting it into Vel's hands. Vel stuck it in its place and grabbed the next piece in line but it wasn't there, she looked at Rey, He smiled looking right above Vel's head, Vel looked up and saw the piece she needed hovering above her, Vel reached for it but Rey raised it higher so Vel had to jump to touch it. Rey laughed and lowered it into Vel's hands, it was heavier than the usual, Vel almost dropped it, but Rey saved it, also nearly dropping the rest of the pieces.

"Haha," Vel said sarcastically crouching to grab the stone on the ground putting it on the fountain. When they were done Yala wiggled her fingers dramatically, putting the glamour over the fountain. Sparkly water flooded out.

All the student lined up their fountains at the front of the room. Vel looked at the fountains, one was glamoured to look like the stone was blue, and the other was pearly white. The fountain Vel's group made was grey like the original stone. Mrs Kopin lined the blueprints up with the fountains.

"Please get out your notebooks and write down differences you notice between these." She said waving at the three different fountains. Vel walked over to where she had left her things, picking up a notebook, she flipped it to a new clean page. Reaching into a pouch Vel took out a pencil but grabbed a different one seeing that the first was a charcoal pencil, they were for drawing and didn't really work on ordinary paper. All the students took their notebooks to the front to inspect the fountains. The ones with prestidigitation were concentrating on keeping the glamours up but still managed to write down some notes. Vel wrote down the colours she noticed and the places the water was coming out of.

* * *

 **AN: Woah that was a lot of writing. I'm out of ideas...wait...No I've got one! stick around for the next chapter.**


	2. Authors Note of sadness

**AN/** So It has been brought to my attention that original stories are not the best things to put on FANfiction . net so this story is DISCONTINUED on this site. I've been told Fictionpress is a better place to put this so if you want to keep reading you can go there.


End file.
